


Do You Want To Know What Love Is?

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel Schmelzer can't believe that love between two men actually exists. Not until he watches Marco and Auba. What will happen when Mats catches him watching them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Believing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts), [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> For my dear friends Bananasplit86, funfan and GoForGoals.  
> Dear Bananasplit86, you love Marco and Auba and maybe you might like this little fic, as well.  
> Dear funfan, you wanted to read something about Marcel Schmelzer.  
> Dear GoForGoals, thank you for reading even the stories with the couples you actually don't like so much. Maybe, you will enjoy this, too.
> 
> Dear readers, enjoy this little fic and please, let me know if you liked it, because feedback is love and much appreciated!

Of course, Marcel knows that he should go now. That he shouldn't stand behind the door and watch what he isn't supposed to watch. Marcel actually knows better than to spy on his friends and teammates, but, he simply stays where he is, staring at the scene in front of him, unable to move or even look away.

Marcel is shocked, stunned and speechless. Not because they are having sex – not in general. Marcel knows what sex is and he knows what sex between men looks like. He has watched enough porno films to know exactly what's going on between two men. He knows how it looks like when one man sucks another man's cock, when he jerks him off and he also knows how it looks like when one man fucks another man - preferable from behind.

It's only – the sex Marcel now watches between his two teammates doesn't look like sex, at all. It looks like making love.

But, two men make never love. Two men have sex with each other. They fuck each other, they suck their cocks or they masturbate together or give one another hand jobs. They groan and grunt and pant, cursing and using the 'f-word' a lot of times, and they surely don't whisper words of love and tenderness into each other's ears. Not to mention that two men don't kiss like his teammates do the entire time while they're making love.

Marcel stares at them, blinking against the strange burning feeling in his eyes and swallowing against the thick lump in his throat.

He couldn't sleep and so he stood up for a midnight bath in the large swimming pool of the hotel. He obviously wasn't the only one having this idea and when he came around the corner, he stopped, frozen in place, not believing his eyes.

Marco and Auba are a beautiful couple. They are two of the most adored and loved players of their club and they are stars. Marcel has to admit that they look like stars. They are handsome and have charm and a special charisma only few players have. They can fill their fans with enthusiasm and they can make the difference between fame and shame. It's not only because of their jobs as the striker and the midfielder, but more because of their sparkling personalities. Marcel is sure that they would be as loved and adored by the masses if they were defenders like he himself.

Marcel knows exactly what he is. He is the nice guy from the neighborhood, a solid defender and a liked teammate, but, he will never be the star, the one to decide the match or the poster-boy of the fans. He is the one who will be watched and criticized in public if they lose their match like it happened once after a lost game of the national team; and he certainly will never be described as someone having charisma and being beautiful or handsome. Marcel knows that he is a nice-looking guy, but, 'nice-looking' is nowhere near beautiful and stunning.

He swallows again, watching Marco and Auba making love in the pool. He looks at them while they are kissing each other, deeply, passionately and tenderly. He sees the adoration and devotion in their eyes as they smile at each other, notices the love and happiness on their faces. Auba has wrapped his long legs around Marco's waist and they hold each other tight while they move in perfect unison. Marcel can see that they have done this before, that it's not the first time they are making love. Marcel didn't even know that it is possible to have sex with another man in this position, face to face, holding one another close in a tight embrace.

Marcel also hasn't known that men are capable of making such noises as Marco and Auba do. They do moan and pant, but, it doesn't sound like what he has heard in those films, at all. Their moans and pants are soft and sweet, needy little noises that tell a story of love, devotion and longing, about how much these two care about each other. They are sounds of love and tenderness and the words they whisper into their ears and against their lips surely are words full of love and true passion. Marcel can't understand them because they are too quiet and he is too far away, but, he doesn't need to hear them to know what they are.

Auba chuckles silently, a happy sound and Marcel realize that Marco probably has said something funny, because they talk in an odd mixture of English, German and French and French really isn't the language Marco is very fond of. Marco now smiles and silences Auba's chuckle with another sweet kiss, nibbling and licking at his lovers lips until Auba melts even more against him, pulling him closer if that's possible, tousling Marco's short wet hair with his long fingers.

Marco moves faster and draws back from Auba's lips, watching him closely. Marcel bites his lip as he sees the expression on the handsome face of the midfielder, an expression that proves to Marcel again that this isn't about sex, but about making love.

If it was about sex, Marco would probably only care about his own pleasure. But, Marco obviously cares more about Auba's pleasure who has closed his eyes and thrown his head back. The blond watches his beautiful lover, snaking his hand between their wet bodies and the rhythmical movements of his hand are the same than the ones of his hips. Marco watches Auba with so much love in his eyes and on his face that Marcel feels a sharp sting of pain, jealousy and loneliness in his stomach and he has to suppress his own groan, a groan not of pleasure, but of heartbreaking sorrow and grief.

He wants to have someone watching him like Marco watches Auba, he craves to be that precious to someone like Auba is to Marco.

Marcel bites his lip to keep himself from crying and groaning, and he stares at the sight in front of him, watching Auba arching his back and listening to his hoarse, strangled cry as the striker comes undone, shuddering through his ecstasy and pleasure Marco's lovemaking lets him feel and when Marco finally follows his lover over the edge, sure that he was able to satisfy him, completely, muffling his own moan of pleasure and satisfaction on Auba's fragrant sun-kissed shoulder, Marcel closes his eyes, because he can't stand it any longer.

Men are not supposed to make love like this.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

“Have you seen enough?”

Marcel's head snaps around and he flinches because of the pain the sudden movement makes him feel. Mats is standing behind him, his arms crossed before his chest and he watches Marcel with narrowed eyes and an annoyed expression on his face.

Mats is a defender like Marcel himself and yet he is completely different from what Marcel is. Mats is a star like Marco and Auba are, he has charisma and he is loved and adored like them. Mats is breathtaking male and handsome and he has charisma and a strong personality. Nobody would ever consider Mats as the 'nice-looking guy from the neighborhood'. Mats is stunning and all what Marcel will never be and yet wants to be so badly.

Marcel opens and closes his mouth like a stranded fish gulping for air and he wishes for a hole in the ground swallowing him. He can feel the red heat in his face before he pales with the realization what he has done and that Mats has caught him watching Marco and Auba making love.

“Do you want to let them know that you have spied on them?” Mats asks in the same impassive voice he has ask his first question and Marcel desperately shakes his head.

“Very well, let's go then.” Mats jerks his head in the direction of the exit and Marcel follows him, as deeply ashamed as he has never felt before. Mats doesn't turn his head to look if Marcel follows him, he just walks to the elevator and leads them to the room they share, again.

When the door closes behind them, Mats finally looks at him, his face unreadable and his lips pursed. Marcel just stands in the middle of the room, unable to look his captain, teammate and roommate in his beautiful eyes.

“Will you tell them?” he somehow manages to croak out.

“No,” Mats only states, stepping closer. “Why should I do that? It's hard enough for them.”

“Thank you,” Marcel mumbles, feeling utterly relieved. He can smell Mats' aftershave and his shampoo and the tempting pure male scent overwhelms him, making his knees buckle.

“Why did you watch them? You weren't supposed to see this!” Mats growls, standing far too close for Marcel's peace of mind.

“I didn't mean to, I wanted to leave – really, but, it was so... they were making love!” Marcel cries out, trying to explain his behavior.

Mats frowns, Marcel can see that although he's still staring at the thick blue carpet. “Of course they have made love. They love each other. What did cha think? That they risk their career for a little bit of meaningless sex?” the black-haired man inquires incredulously.

“But – men don't make love. They just - have - sex,” Marcel stammers confused and desperately.

For a while, there is nothing but silence between them. Marcel doesn't know how much time has passed before Mats suddenly lays his hand under his chin, lifting it up to look him in the eyes.

“Do you really believe that, Marcel? Do you really think that two men can't love each other?” he asks, his voice almost gentle now. He considers the blond defender thoughtfully and Marcel swallows audibly, slowly nodding his head, because he knows for sure that true love doesn't exist between two men.

No one has ever loved him like this. All they ever wanted was what Mats has called 'meaningless sex'. Yes, Marcel is pretty sure that love between two men is only a fantasy and nothing real. “Love between men doesn't exist,” he says, his voice defiant and unhappy.

“I have to show you then that you're wrong, Marcel,” Mats says, and before Marcel even knows what's happening to him, the captain presses his lips on his mouth, passionately and determined.

Marcel makes a strangled sound, his eyes wide in shock. He stares at Mats who has closed his eyes, kissing him like Marcel has never been kissed before. Mats' mouth is hot and demanding and when he licks with his tongue over Marcel's trembling bottom lip, Marcel opens his mouth and lets him in, almost against his will. He wraps his arms around Mats' broad shoulders to have something to hold on, hesitantly, because he isn't sure if he is allowed to do that, but, Mats seems to be fine with it. He closes his own arms firmly around him, his fingers tousling his hair to keep him in place while his other hand presses Marcel's ass against his groin. Marcel gasps out with surprise because Mats is hard, rock-hard and Marcel hardly can believe it that he is the one making the charismatic handsome man that hard and aroused.

He shyly begins to respond to the kiss, playing with Mats' tongue that explores every tiny little spot in his mouth, caressing every sensitive place and soon, he is as hard as Mats, rubbing his hips unconsciously against Mats strong and hard male body.

The next thing he knows is that he lies on the bed with Mats covering his body, kissing him again until his lips feel bruised and swollen and he's dizzy with his longing for more than just kissing. Marcel has never seen two men kissing like Mats is kissing him – except for Marco and Auba only half an hour ago; and Mats' kisses don't feel as if Mats only wanted to have meaningless sex with him. His kisses feel like nothing else Marcel has ever felt before and they taste sweeter than honey.

He moans as Mats claims his mouth in another kiss and his moan sounds like the soft noises Marco and Auba have made and not like the grunts he knows from the films he has watched so oftentimes. Mats answers him and his moans and sighs don't sound like these grunts he has expected, either, but as if Mats needs this as much as he needs it.

The black-haired captain busies his hands with liberating Marcel from his swim shorts and the dressing gown he has worn because he actually had wanted to take a midnight bath and when Marcel lies underneath him, wearing nothing than his heated and flushed skin, Mats shrugs out of his own t-shirt, sweatpants and shorts, his hungry eyes watching Marcel like a black panther would watch its prey. Marcel blinks because Mats looks at him like Marco has looked at Auba, with rapt devotion and so much longing that it makes him shiver with desire and need.

“You want to know what love is, Marcel?” he whispers passionately against his lips and Marcel nods his head, his fingers digging helplessly into Mats' shoulder-blades when Mats covers him with his body again. “Yes!” he breathes and Mats growls contentedly. “Then I will show you what love is!” he promises hoarsely before he kisses him again, his tongue demanding Marcel's complete submission.

And Marcel surrenders. He surrenders to the other man, letting him do with his body whatever he wants to do and during the next half an hour, Mats kisses and caresses every centimeter of his body with his lips, his hands and his body until Marcel's head is spinning and he is reduced to a panting quivering mess, lying trembling underneath Mats' strong body, begging to be taken in incoherent words.  
His own hands and lips move over Mats' so beautiful body, kissing and stroking every place they can reach and the soft noises Mats makes are the sweetest music Marcel has ever listened to. They have nothing in common with the sounds Marcel has expected to hear, and he realizes that he could get addicted to them easily. He lies there, looking up at Mats who has prepared him with so much tenderness and care that Marcel's eyes have become wet. No one has ever treated him like this and Marcel hasn't known that the passion, lust and longing he feels right now actually exist.

It's not as if Marcel was a virgin. He has had sex before. Sex with girls and even with two or three guys. But, Marcel has never made love. He has never lain there, believing that he will die if the other one won't take him right now. He has never craved to be as close to another being as he now craves to be close to Mats, becoming only one being. And Marcel has never seen someone looking at him like Mats looks at him right now, just as if Mats would die, too, if he can't take him now.

“I will make love to you now, Marcel!” Mats whispers and Marcel whimpers in anticipation, trying to turn on his stomach. Mats only shakes his head, holding him in place. “Oh no, my sweet Marcel. I want to watch you. I want to make love to you and feel your arms and legs wrapped around me. I want to make love to you and hear your moans and sweet little cries. I want to make love to you and look in your eyes while I do, because I want to see your pleasure and your ecstasy, every little tiny bit of it,” he says and Marcel can't hold back another pleading whimper.

“Yes, please, do it,” he begs and Mats doesn't waste any time, rolling a condom over his impressive length and lining himself up. When he gently and slowly pushes into Marcel's tight heat, claiming his trembling body like he has claimed his mouth, tenderly and ardently, breaching Marcel's puckered hole and filling him with his hard cock, Marcel realizes that he has waited his entire life for this moment. Mats' wonderful eyes capture Marcel's gaze and the blond defender finds himself unable to look away, surrendering to the man he has desired and adored from the first look in those dark eyes. He has never admitted his feelings even to himself because he simply couldn't believe that Mats – the wonderful Mats would ever return them.

When the black-haired man is sheathed balls-deep inside him, his body so close to his own that not one single thin piece of paper would fit between them, he bends down, kissing Marcel tenderly and gently. Marcel wraps his arms and his legs around him and kisses him back as if his life depended on this kiss.

And then, Mats begins to move. He pulls back and pushes in again in a steady rhythm, watching Marcel, closely and intently. Marcel moans and shivers, crazy with need and arousal, moving his hips in the same rhythm. They are so close to each other and Mats lets see Marcel all of his own passion and lust, his longing and tenderness.

“Feel me, Marcel, feel me deep inside you!” he demands and Marcel cries out. “Yes, I feel you, Mats, please more, deeper, I need to feel you deeper!” he begs and Mats smiles, kissing his forehead. “Raise your hips, Marcel,” he orders and when the blond does, Mats thrusts deeper into him than ever before, and Marcel cries out with passion and need as his captain hits his sweet spot for the first time. Mats' smile takes his breath away as his thrusts do and it doesn't take long until Marcel loses track of time and his world shrinks to the bed where he's lying in Mats' loving arms. Mats shifts his weight and wraps his hand around Marcel's erection, stroking him in time to his movements and Marcel shivers with arousal.

They look each other deep in the eyes, moving in perfect unison like Marco and Auba have done in the swimming pool, and when the sensation of Mats' tender lovemaking and the emotions he can see in the other one's eyes finally become too much, all Marcel can do is cry out his lust, his pleasure and ecstasy, arching into the next thrust and then, he is coming all over Mats gentle fingers and their abdomens. He knows that Mats can see all of his emotions, his pleasure, lust and his – love. The love he feels for Mats and which he has suppressed and hidden for so long.

Mats watches him while he shudders through his climax with the same expression Marco has watched his beloved Auba coming and when he is sure that Marcel has found complete satisfaction, he follows him over the edge, savoring his own pleasure to the fullest as he shoots his release into the rubber. Now, it's Marcel's turn to watch Mats and enjoy his forceful climax and he does, his throat tight with his love and his wonder.

When it is over, they simply lie there, catching their breath and Mats' lips travel over his face, telling Marcel how much he cares and how precious Marcel is to him.

Marcel smiles, returning the kisses and when their lips meet, Marcel knows that he has been wrong.

Two men do can make love. They do can love each other, because Marcel loves Mats and Mats loves him.

Mats gently pulls back from his lips, looking at Marcel again and stroking his face with his hand.

“Do you know what lovemaking is now, Marcel?” he asks tenderly. “Do you know what love is?”

Marcel kisses his palm. “Yes, Mats, I know what love is, because you showed me what it is. I love you, Mats,” he says and Mats smiles at him with all the love he feels for him. “I know, Marcel. I love you, too.”

They kiss again and when Marcel much later falls asleep in Mats' arms, he knows for sure that he will never ever feel lonely again because, he loves Mats and Mats love him – two men deeply in love, just like it should be.

It might have taken a long time, but Marcel finally believes in true love.


	2. Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel wakes up after his night with Mats and finds out that it hasn't only been a dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planed to add a chapter, but, Marcel and Mats wanted me to write another one. I hope you will enjoy it as much as the first one, please, let me know! :-)

The awakening the next morning is sweet and somewhat unexpected. Marcel slowly arises from the depths of a deep refreshing and peaceful slumber to the warm sensation of soft kisses dabbed all over his back. He blinks several times because his sleepy eyes are still sensitive to the rather bright morning light and when he turns his head, Mats black curls tickle his cheek, their fragrance filling his nose in a very tempting way.

He lies sprawled out on his stomach in the middle of the king-size bed completely naked and with Mats more or less on top of him, busying himself with kissing his way from Marcel's nape down to his butt cheeks. A low approving moan escapes Marcel's lips and he can hear the pleased chuckle of his boyfriend muffled by the skin of his exposed ass.

Boyfriend. Marcel tests the sound of this word in his mind and he almost can taste it on his tongue, sweet and so delicious like no word has ever tasted. Boyfriend. Only one single short word, but, it holds so much promises and so much meaning in it: Being together, Sharing, Joy, Happiness, Pleasure and love – most of all so much love. Boyfriend. This single short word changes everything. Marcel has never had a boyfriend before. He has had few encounters, releasing sexual tension, but that was all they had been for: sharing a moment's pleasure and release and nothing more.

The previous night with Mats – his boyfriend – has been so much more than just a moment's pleasure. With Mats, he has shared so many things before they became lovers, not only on the pitch, but also beside it. They have been friends before, good friends and Marcel always knew that he could trust him and that Mats would listen to him and never betray the trust and faith Marcel held in him.

And since last night, Mats, the wonderful, handsome, incredible Mats is not only his friend and his captain, but also his boyfriend. Marcel sighs happily and Mats chuckles again, his lips leaving wet patterns on his flushed skin. His morning erection is pressed into the mattress as Mats shifts his weight, lavishing attention on each quivering cheek, nibbling, biting and licking until Marcel bucks his hips up with desperate wanting.

“Uh, someone's really excited!” Mats purrs against his heated flesh, his big hand with the long elegant fingers massaging the cheek he has kissed while his lips now apply their attention to the other cheek waiting eagerly to be kissed and caressed. He must have slicked up his fingers before while Marcel was still asleep, because now, one of this long elegant fingers slips into the cleft between the soft rounds, teasing his puckered hole which is still relaxed and wet from their passionate night. It doesn't meet any resistance as it sneaks its way in, gently poking around and pulling more moans from the blonde defender.

Mats kisses his way up on his back again, burying his nose and his lips in the long blonde strands of Marcel's tousled mane and setting up a steady rhythm to work the young man beneath him open with great skills and heart-melting tenderness. This is the position Marcel knows from the many films he has watched, alone and frustrated in his room and yet he can't match his memories with what Mats is doing with him because the soft lips of the black-curled captain are gentle and tender on his cheek, his ear and his temple and because of the ardent and rapturous words they whisper against his skin, his hair and into his ear.

“You're so beautiful, Marcel, you have no idea how gorgeous you are,” they whisper hoarsely and passionately. “You don't know how long I wanted to do this to you, how much I've been aching to kiss you and caress you like this, to make you moan and shiver and to make you mine, all mine,” Mats' lips murmur while he sheathes two fingers into Marcel's tight heat, finding his most sensitive knob as quickly and easily as if they had done this a hundred times before. Marcel cries into the pillow, trying to arch his back, but Mats' weight keeps him pinned down on the mattress effectively and his hard cock rubbing on the soft cheeks adds to the sensation running through his nerves in a way that he doesn't know how long he can stand this.

“How long?” is all that comes out of his mouth and he almost doesn't recognize his own voice filled with so much desire and longing that it surprises himself.

“Two years, Marcel, two damn long years.” Mats' teeth trap his earlobe and his hot breath makes Marcel shiver. It can't be. It can't be that this gorgeous, remarkable and handsome young man, the desired posterboy of half of the nation has desired and loved him for two years. But, Mats' fingers are so deep inside him and his lips are so eager and passionately that he has to believe him that it's more than just a brief crush.

“You never said anything,” he says, his voice slightly accusingly and muffled by the pillow his face is pressed into.

“I know, Marcel. You weren't ready, were you?” Mats simply states and Marcel realizes that the other man is right. He wasn't ready and he wouldn't have believed Mats if he had told him that he loved him.

“You weren't ready and so I had to wait until you were. I dreamed about you every night, but I knew that I had to be patient and that it would be worth the wait.” The black-haired defender pulls his fingers out and gently turns Marcel on his back.

He looks him in his eyes and what Marcel can see in the chocolate-brown depths makes him swallow and shiver with desire. Mats strokes his cheek with his thumb while he lines himself up. Marcel notices that Mats doesn't use a condom, but that's fine with him. All of them get tested more oftentimes than he can count and he knows for sure that Mats isn't the kind of guy sleeping around. Neither is he, not even if he had had the opportunity. In fact, he wants to feel the real Mats, he needs to feel him uncovered and he craves to be claimed by the younger one, to be filled and to be marked as his.

Mats pushes inside him with one thrust and Marcel meets his thrust eagerly, taking all Mats offers him until he is buried balls-deep in his secret core. When Mats can't push deeper, he stills his movements, only looks at Marcel, still caressing his face. Marcel tries to buck his hips up, but, the taller and heavier defender pins him down and traps him underneath his strong-muscled body, Marcel's hard and leaking cock straining against the taller man's perfect worked-out sixpack and Marcel moans with the wonderful sensation of being filled, trapped and loved.

“I want to crawl under your skin, Marcel. I want to bury myself as deep into you that we become only one being and no one can tell any longer where you end and where I begin. I want to feel what you feel when I'm inside you and I want to see what you see when you look at me. I want to breathe in your moans and I want your heat to burn me,” he tells the blonde, laying all of his long suppressed and hidden desire and love in his voice. “I have been aching for you for so long, Marcel, dreaming and craving that you would be mine every night and every day.”

Mats does nothing than only lie there on top of him, his rock-hard cock pulsing slightly against his sweet spot and telling him how beautiful he is and how much he desires and loves him and it is the most arousing experience Marcel has ever made. If someone had asked him what would be more stimulating – a passionate and wild coupling with skin smacking against skin, frantic and hard thrusts and ardent kisses or this slow and tender bonding with Mats' loving voice being the only thing that is actually 'moving', he would have guessed the first one.

But Mats' dark eyes watching him with rapt devotion and his words touching his heart with their tenderness, devotion and deep love is far more arousing than anything else could ever be and Marcel surrenders unquestioningly to the man who has shown him so thoroughly the difference between having sex and making love, listening to his words and drowning in those wonderful eyes looking right into his soul until his world explodes and shatters into a million glittering pieces.

“You're so beautiful, I adore you with all I have, my wonderful sweet Marcel. I want your beloved face to be the last thing I see before I fall asleep and the first thing I see after waking up. I wanna sleep with you curled up in my arms every night and I want to share those little things with you that make life worth living. I want to dwell in your laughter when you're happy and dry your tears when you're sad. I want to be the one you long for and you think of and I want to be the one who is allowed to love you, Marcel because I love you more than life itself.”

Marcel cries out his overwhelming lust and pleasure as Mats' love and his words drive him over the edge and he clings helplessly to the broad shoulders promising a safe haven whenever he will need one, shuddering through his passion and ecstasy and moistening their connected bodies with creamy white. Mats' adoring eyes watch him hungrily and his sensitive mouth still murmur sweet words, making Marcel's pleasure almost painfully intense. He moans and cries and whimpers, held by the strong arms of his boyfriend and when he finally lies there, panting and gasping, Mats smiles tenderly at him, his eyes shining with his love.

“Feel me, my sweet Marcel, feel me coming. Feel me filling you with my love and passion,” he whispers, his gaze never leaving the blonde's, and Marcel watches his wonderful boyfriend losing himself in the throes of their passion, shuddering and moaning just like he has done before. Marcel drinks in the wonderful sight, dwells in the feeling that he is the one making Mats come like that, his still pulsing core swallowing every little drop of Mats' pleasure the dark-haired man has to give. It feels so good, so damn right to be filled with the hot release of his beloved boyfriend and Marcel presses his hands on his butt because he don't want to miss anything of Mats' pleasure.

When Mats has nothing more to give, dropping down on the smaller one spent and exhausted, Marcel wraps his arms tightly around him, holding him close and now, their lips finally meet in a sweet loving kiss. Marcel feels sated and relaxed, but, he gives way to the curious tongue sneaking into his mouth, exploring the sweet cavern and caressing each place and each spot until Marcel is sure that Mats must know his mouth now by heart. He kisses him back with all his heart and soul, telling him with his lips and his tongue what he can't express in words like Mats has done.

It seems to be enough though, because when Mats raises his head after what feels like an eternity, looking at him, he smiles tenderly at him and says: “I know Marcel, I love you, too.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The sun is shining brightly into the large hotel-room where they enjoy a delicious breakfast and Marcel finds himself unable stop smiling. Mats sits beside him and their legs touch underneath the table where no one else can see it. Mats' hand slips under the table, too from time to time, stroking Marcel's knee and he has to suppress his soft moan as he remembers what they have shared only one hour ago.

Marco and Auba sit opposite them and Marcel can tell by the way Marco's hand disappears now and then that he is doing much the same what Mats is doing with his own hand. Marco and Auba have rosy cheeks and shining eyes and Marcel can see how happy they are and how much they love each other. Not one of the other players see what he can see and Marcel is glad about it, because he isn't sure if they would understand it. Marcel himself hasn't been able to understand it until the previous night. He only has been jealous and he envied them for what Marco and Auba had and what he wanted and craved so badly for himself – love, a boyfriend who loves him the way Marco loves Auba.

Marcel isn't jealous any longer about what his two friends and teammates have, because he has the same now – a wonderful beloved boyfriend who loves him back.

When Marco turns his head, their eyes meet and after one thoughtful look at Mats and then back at him, Marco smiles at him mischievously and winks at him with his right eye; and Marcel smiles back at him, two young men united in their happiness and their understanding for the other one.

Yes, Marcel knows exactly how Marco feels for Auba because he feels the same love for Mats. He presses Mats' hand under the table and Mats presses back, looking him deep in the eyes and when Marcel sees the unquestioning love in the dark-brown depths, he knows for sure that he will never be lonely again, not with his amazing boyfriend Mats by his side, because that's what Mats is: his wonderful and beloved boyfriend.


End file.
